Lucifers Angel
by SeerisX1609
Summary: A demon woman must choose between two suiters but decides to tease them both and see who crumbles first. she is loyal to her contract however and certain circumstances might come between her and the decisions she must make. Either Sebastian or Claude?
1. Chapter 1

~Lucifer's Angel~ Black Butler

Prologue/ Character info

Name: Cora Grey

Looks: Long emo cut Pink hair, golden eyes

Race: Human

Age: 13

Personality: playful, blunt, rude, humble, kind, witty, outspoken, honest, childish, attitudeish, bipolar.

Family: All deceased

Rank: Head of the Grey household

Name: Lillinette Schiffer

looks: Long orange hair, emerald eyes

Race: Demon/ Angel

Age: Same age as undertaker

Personality: blunt, precise, playful, stern, emotionless, gentle, powerful, calm, collective, not easily amused, doesn't have much of a temper, possessive, shy, quiet.

Family: Lucifer (Father)

Rank: Very high in the Demon Realm, head butler.

Name: Julietta

Race: Demon

Rank: lower class is friend to Lillinette and stays with her where ever she goes and serves Cora both as a maid and friend

Personality: quiet, obedient, loyal, gentle, kind, distant.


	2. Friend or Foe? We shall See

Chapter 1- Friend or Foe? 

-Phantomhive Mansion-

Third person`s POV:

``Bocchan, we have a guest.`` looking up Ciel looked at Sebastian in annoyance. ``who is it?`` `Lady Grey, and her butler, Ms. Schiffer.`` Oh, send them in then Sebastian!`` he bellowed still utterly annoyed. ``Yes, My Lord`.``

The sound of high heals then went through the house, and perfume was lingering with a smell of fresh lilies.``Welcome to Phantomhive Manor, Lady Grey and Ms. Schiffer.`` Ciel said with a small smile. ``Thank you, Lord Phantomhive.`` Cora said with a grin as Lillinette smirked at her master.

Sebastian`s POV: 

Standing beside Bocchan you examined the heiress and her butler. The young girl had a sense of mischief in her eyes but also a glimmer of respect and dignity. She was wearing a burgundy dress that went down just a little down under her knees with black boots that went just under her knees.

The woman standing protectively beside her was a site to behold. In your eyes she was perfect. Her long orange hair was loose and wavy and went to her mid back. Her emerald eyes held the same mischief and respect but hunger was clear as well. Her dress was more for a lady, but it suited her.

Her eyes fell on you and a shiver ran up your spine from her piercing gaze. Her eyes flashed red warning you not to try anything, and you replied with a smirk and a small nod.

``Lilinette, would you leave us I wish to talk to Earl Phantomhive in private.`` ``As you wish, My Queen.`` Ciel nodded to you and both of you left.

``so how are you Ms. Schiffer?`` ``I am well Mr. Michaelis.`` she said looking at you with a bored expression. `I must make things interesting.` smirking you flashed behind her and hugged her from behind, arms resting under her breasts. A blush went across her face as well as a look of annoyance mixed with anger. ``so Lilinette Schiffer, will you just accept my offer of becoming my mate already?`` you whispered into her ear. ``How amusing.`` she said with a grin, ``what is?`` she turned slightly to meet your eyes with yours. `` It`s amusing because you sound just like Claude Faustus, Sebastian Michaelis.`` she said now smirking in triumph. She then undid your arms from around her and looked at your now completely shocked face. She then turned and walked to the kitchens. You simply watched her sway her hips teasingly and flash her demonic eyes. This made a tattoo of black wings appear on her back.

`Compare me to him will you.`you thought rushing to the kitchen. You grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall. Smirk still on her face. ``do you need something?`` she asked mockingly. ``Yes, actually...YOU.``

Lillinettes POV:

``Yes, actually...YOU`` he said then smashed his lips to yours. He bit your lower lip and forced his tongue inside your mouth. Blood dripped from your lower lip but at the moment it didn`t matter, you kissed him back in the same lust and pushed him into the wall next showing your power. He was in the palm of your hand, and you loved it. Pulling apart from him you kept a strong hand on his chest and one gripped around his neck trying to control him in some way. Both of you were plenty ready to go at it like animals but you decided to be a tease. He looked at you with demon eyes and you did him, ``I`m afraid this will have to wait my dear Sebastian, my lady has an appointment. Till next time Sebastian Michealis.`` you said walking away from him smirking.

Just then Cora and Ciel came down, ``okay Lilli-chan, lets be off. It was nice seeing you Earl Phantomhive.`` ``And you, Lady Grey.`` you heard him sigh in disappointment, so looked back at him directly you winked. He noticed and blushed slightly, then smirked to himself. Getting into the carriage Cora looked at you. ``Something wrong Mistress?`` ``oh it`s nothing Lilli-chan.`` she giggled then said your code. ``An ode to Schiffer, Cold is her skin and despair her emotion, Her eyes so green that they leek like paint, From her eyeballs to her chin, Rival of the Kat, Wielder of the Bat.``

Smirking you bowed, ``your order will be granted My Queen.`` She grinned, `to Alios Trancy`s house Julietta!`` she yelled at her. `well, maybe I should do what I did to Michaelis to Faustus` you thought evilly. `my father would be very proud of his angel.`


End file.
